


Parent Teacher Conference

by Lilspaceking



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilspaceking/pseuds/Lilspaceking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Sapphire get called in for a parent teacher conference about their daughter Garnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent Teacher Conference

“Ruby, Sapphire, thank you for meeting me to speak about your daughter’s recent behavior in class.”

“Is everything alright, Miss? Garnet’s not in trouble is she?” Sapphire asked in a worried tone of voice.

“Well, that’s what we need to talk about. You see your daughter-” The teacher was caught off by Ruby’s uproarious laughter.

“I-i’m s-s-sorry I-haha, I just can- haha, can’t take you-pfft ha seriously like that Rose.” She was finally able to say between her laughs. Rose couldn’t help but start to laugh too and even Sapphire let out a chuckle.

“But seriously, Rose. What is this about?” Sapphire asked.

“Well, girls, I didn’t say anything because, honestly, it was one of the best things I’ve ever seen.” Rose said, much more relaxed now, “I can’t even remember what we were talking about, but Garnet mentioned you two, and another student, Jasper, said, ‘Wait, you have two moms?’ and Garnet said she did, and Jasper was like ‘Ew-”

“Bitch.” Ruby mumbled just loudly enough for everyone to hear.

“Ruby, she’s just a kindergartener.”

“Jasper’s still a bitch. Just like her mom.” The room was silent for a minute as their thoughts turned to Yellow Diamond. Sapphire grabbed Ruby’s hand to calm her before she could get heated, so to speak.

Rose sighed, “Anyway, as soon as Jasper said that, Garnet punched her in the face.”

“That’s my girl!” Ruby said with a proud smile.

“That’s what I was thinking, but then Yellow Diamond got mad and complained to the Principal, and now Garnet has a three day suspension. Sorry, there was nothing I could do.” 

* * *

 

After a long chat about this and that, but mostly Garnet, Ruby and Sapphire left the school with promises of meeting up for dinner with Rose. Ruby and Sapphire were waking home as they lived nearby.

“How is it that our adopted daughter is so much like us?”

“I know… isn’t it wonderful?” Sapphire asked wistfully.

“I guess.” Ruby muttered.

“Ruby? What’s wrong?”

“I just… I just wish she were a little less like me.” Ruby said.

“What? Why?” Sapphire asked.

“Oh, come on, Sapphire, we’re all thinking it! Let’s be honest, she gets her aggressiveness, her impulsiveness, and her competitiveness all from me! It’s what got her in trouble in the first place.” Sapphire suddenly stopped walking and stared at Ruby as she finished talking.

“Are you seriously blaming YOURSELF for this?”

Ruby just stared at the ground.

“Ruby, what Garnet did, it might have been impulsive and aggressive, but it wasn’t wrong. She fought for what she believed in. There’s nothing better than that. Besides those are the things I love most about you.” Ruby sighed and flopped down on the grass. “You love that I’m a messed up ball of anger?”

Sapphire sat down next to her. “I love that you’re passionate, and protective, and determined. It’s why I fell in love with you. You know that.” Sapphire said giving Ruby a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m just so worried that one day she’s going to do something I would do and end up in huge trouble.”

“Ruby, she’s only five. She has time to make mistakes. Besides, you’re not the only one raising her. I’d like to think I have some influence on her.”

“Yeah, those are the best parts. When she gets this look in her eyes, like she knows EXACTLY what’s going to happen next, when she sings, and her patience…” Ruby sighed staring at Sapphire, “I fall in love just a little bit more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I get writer's block really easily so if you have any ideas for steven universe stories you want me to write I'd be happy to give it a shot. I usually do human AU.


End file.
